


You Never Said Goodbye

by februarypatrick (hxmestuck)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: (this is sad im sorry), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/februarypatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break in the silence was almost a relief before the words from Patricks lips put them all into a never ending turmoil of aching pain in their chests.</p><p>"He never said goodbye" He whispered.</p><p>You never said goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Said Goodbye

You never said goodbye.

The tinny sound of the answer message sounded deafening to Patricks ears until the pre-recorded message came through.

"Hi, you've made it to Petes answer message! Leave a message and I'll get back to you! Unless it's Trick then I love you and I'll see you soon"

Patrick looked down, ending the call quickly. He pressed his back against the plush leather seats, listening to the radio as both Andy and Joe sat in the front.  
"Trick, please stop listening to that...You know it's not making things better" Joe said, the sympathy in his voice being far too nurturing.  
"I know but-" Patrick started to talk before ducking his head down, embracing his knees as he bought them up the hug. His voice was raspy, sleep deprived.  
"Sweetheart please, you aren't making things any easier for any of us" Joe tried to reason with him, his voice just desperate to get through to Patrick but Joe stopped trying as Andy tapped his knee, shaking his head a little, continuing to drive.

He remembered it like it was yesterday.  
He remembered the call, he remembered the tears, the anger, the feelings that were broken like a vase hitting the floor and shattering to pieces.  
He remembered trying to plead, trying to help.  
"I love you!" He'd scream, the feeling in the bottom of his stomach making him want to pass out.

"I love you too Trick. I love you and good-"  
That was the last word.  
Good.  
How in gods name was it good!  
Patrick just couldn't stop relaying what had happened, he couldn't stop thinking about the loss.  
He remembered Pete's stupid habits like leaving the bedroom door ajar, making sure the coffee machine was always left on latte, how he'd always subconsciously bite his lip whenever he was lying, how he'd always whispered I love you before he fell asleep.

Patrick sighed slightly, his head still tucked, resting on his knees.  
He felt a jolt and lifted his head a little to see Joe crouched in front of him, the van having stopped and Andy turning around in his seat.

"Patrick...Patrick please." Joe held Patricks hand, attempting to soothe him.  
The look on Joes face was undistinguishable, it seemed to be a mix of panic, love and loss. Exactly why everyone was feeling.  
Patrick hiccuped slightly, realising that he had tears trickling down his cheeks. Tears clung to his lashes like they were a life line, trying to find one last hope before falling down, hitting the surface of his reddening cheeks.  
The mixture of colours swam in his eyes, the mixture of feelings and past memories, the mixture of the loss and pain to the love and gratefulness.

"If he was here, you know he'd love you still" Joe said, receiving a kick in the lower back by Andy, seeing that was the wrong thing to say entirely.  
"Then why did he go?" Patrick asked, his voice was small, fragile, as if anything the others would say could break him in a matter of seconds.  
Andy turned his body fully to the side before slipping out of the drivers seat, joining Joe in front of him.  
"Because he wasn't happy with himself" Andy said. He tried not to sound patronising but he just sounded like a parent telling their child that their dog died when in fact it was put down.  
"...But, he was perfect, why wasn't he happy when he was perfect" Patrick replied, an innocent tone to his voice as he looked at the other two, looking for some sort of relief from the pain he was feeling.  
"The most perfect people get sad" Andy replied as he used the corner of his sleeve to wipe away the tracks left by the tears upon Patricks cheeks.

Silence followed the three of them as Patrick calmed down, Joe still holding his hand lightly and Andy looking at Patrick, trying to reassure him that it was okay.  
A break in the silence was almost a relief before the words from Patricks lips put them all into a never ending turmoil of aching pain in their chests.

"He never said goodbye" He whispered.

You never said goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Peterick, please excuse me if it's bad, I'll improve I promise!
> 
> Please leave comments below on how to improve it because all help is welcome (Also general comments are lovely tbh)


End file.
